


This is Some Real Bullshark

by orphan_account



Category: Depth - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullshark - Freeform, Crack, Crack Relationships, Depth, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finn (Depth) - Freeform, Gore, Other, Shark romance, Tiger (Depth) - Freeform, Viktor (Depth) - Freeform, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, in the deep blue, a diver can find romance in an unexpected friend. (drunkenly typed out in one setting for each chapter, it's exactly what it sounds like, proceed at your own risk.)





	1. Finn & Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a stupid joke a while ago. I've decided to orphan it for obvious reasons.

Finn's heart beat faster as he realized what had just happened. 

"I'm an idiot," he thought, anxiously reloading his net gun.

It was his fault, really. Swimming away from his fellow divers to grab a couple extra pieces of treasure. Of course he swore to out due Shelly this time around. Of course. So here he was, alone, vulnerable, barely any ammo left, just waiting for a goddamned shark to come and maul him to death. He could feel his heart beating even faster, impossible as it seemed. He cursed, bubbles coming from his mouthpiece and floating up to the surface. Shit! There it was, a bullshark, gracefully but eerily gliding towards him. Finn swore, trailing the beast with his net gun.

He allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for just a moment to focus. He could do this. He'd be alright. All he had to do was net the over-sized fish and swim towards to the boat, and pray Stubbs didn't throw him back in the water. The shark was getting close, its dark outline steadily nearing him. The diver raised his net gun, trying to keep his hands steady. He loved sharks, he really did, but getting his arm chewed off by one - or worse - was not on his bucket list.

The creature was upon him. Finn pulled the trigger. Click! "Fuck! It's jammed. Bloody useless thing!" He didn't care if he was wasting air. With his net gun jammed he was already as good as dead. He closed his eyes and thought of his years of research. "Has it really all been for nothing? To die at the jaws of a shark, after all these years of study and dedication. Irony." His heart continued beating, fast and terrified. His chest hurt, and he could feel himself wasting even more air by hyperventilating. He wished the shark would just kill him now; it had already felt like an eternity to accept his death. 

It felt like ages since he had closed his eyes before Finn dared to re-open them. He nearly had a heart attack when he did. There it was, a bullshark, huge and majestic and deadly, just barley out of arm's grasp, staring at him. The beast's eyes looked almost contemplative. Finn allowed himself deep breaths, as somehow, beyond his power it seemed, his trembling hand reached out towards the shark's snout.

The shark permitted his touch, much to Finn's shock. His hand shook furiously, but he moved it gently along the shark's nose, unsure exactly what he was thinking. The shark suddenly turned, and Finn resisted a scream. It had turned over, revealing its belly almost like a dog. "You're...letting me pet you?" The diver's hands were shaking, though now out of awe more than terror. The shark was letting him pet it! Her, actually, he noted as the animal wiggled in pleasure underneath his hand. Finn felt another emotion now, but this time from his crotch more than his heart. Carefully, slowly, he slid his hand from the belly of the shark to her nether regions. 

He hesitated; he really ought to try and swim away from the violent, man-eating beast. But if anything, it appeared the bullshark was more sexually frustrated than violent. He breathed deeply, working up the courage to gently run his gloved fingers over the shark's genitalia. This new sensation made the otherwise still shark wiggle slightly, and for a moment Finn wondered if he truly was dead after all. But no, the shark almost seemed as if it was enjoying the stimulation. He ran his fingers over the shark's slit again, with the same pleasured wiggling moments accompanying it. "What in the actual fuck am I even doing?" he wondered, gently rubbing his hand back and forth on the creature's genitals.

He took yet another deep breath, and slowly pushed a finger inside the shark. It actually seemed to welcome the intrusion, its eyes rolling back in what could only be pleasure. Carefully but surely, Finn inserted another finger. He slid them out, and back in again. Despite the water the shark's entrance was slick with arousal. It must have been his imagination, but Finn swore the shark sighed in happiness. 

But suddenly, she pulled away from his touch and turned to face him. He stared; was it finally going to kill him, even after this intimacy? He prayed to all that was holy he hadn't made a mistake. But then the bullshark swerved awkwardly, pointing her snout upwards, and then back at Finn, and upwards again. "I've finally snapped," Finn thought to himself. "I'm going insane. There is no way that shark is trying to communicate with me." But it truly seemed as if it was attempting to convey a message to him: swim upwards.

The shark began its ascent, and Finn, foolish as he was, followed her. Very much longer and he would run out of air anyway. He swam, feeling the flippers on his feet so inequitate to the gorgeous beast he was trailing. Maybe the other sharks would see his escort and leave him alone. Surprisingly enough, the shark did indeed guide him to the surface, with a small island of sand and dirt nearby. Finn wasn't sure what was worse; getting sexual with a shark, or being further away from the old man's boat.

But still, as it was, air was air. He breached less than gracefully, removing his mouth piece to breathe real, non canned air. It wasn't long before he reached the small island, sharks be damned. He methodically began tearing off his wetsuit. Dying of starvation or thirst was preferable to be eaten alive by a sea animal. In his fervor for real air he almost forgot about the female still near him. The damn shark had followed him to the shore of the island, seemingly waiting for him. 

He panted, naked and free of his wetsuit, relishing the fresh air. He frowned at the shark it front of him, currently on its back, presenting its sex organs to him now. He realized with only slight horror he was erect. He tsk'd to himself, and waded back into the water towards the flesh and blood killing machine, gently stroking himself lest the arousal fade. The shark seemed ready for him, longing even. 

The bullshark was overjoyed it seemed when he re-instituted the foreplay, gently fingering her and gradually working up to a rough, intense pace. Damn he was getting horny, which was disturbing, considering he had never felt this way with any of his human lovers. With a final surge of bravery, he thrust his penis into the beast's vagina, nearly screaming in elation. She felt good, much too good for a shark. He nearly whimpered, her passage was snug but not too tight; the perfect tautness to thrust into. Finn soon found a steady pace, and nothing mattered more to him than fucking this beautiful creature. He screamed when he ejaculated, filling the animal with his semen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn nearly destroyed his alarm clock when it finally rang, jarring him out of his slumber. 

"Shit, morning wood again. I'm too old for this to happen," he thought to himself. He rolled himself out of bed, ready to begin his day. 


	2. Tiger & Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm drunk again and I have a friend to traumatize.

The tiger eyed her prey with discerning eyes. "Yes," she thought, "this one should satisfy me." The human had wandered away from its pack like easy prey, unknowing its fate. Her mouth wet in anticipation. "Yes, this one will be a fine experience indeed." She watched her target carefully, waiting for the right time. The thresher had wounded the diver, driving him out into the open for a medkit. It was her time to strike.

She lunged towards the hapless human, her excitement growing. It noticed her just in time, dodging out of her grasp at the last moment. She would have frowned, if she could. But there was ways to make her intentions known. She glided sensually near the stupid animal, pitying its weakness. It couldn't even survive this environment without artificial skin. A pity. She turned on her nose, reaching the diver in a single dart. She caught him easily, swiftly bringing him to the surface, ignoring its ignorant flailing. 

The tiger deposited her cargo on the shore, wondering how to convey her desires. The human wailed, as if it were dying. The beast could barely contain her contempt for the weakness of these soft mammals. She nearly breached herself trying to position herself correctly. She rolled on her back, exposing her needy sex organs to the human, hoping it would understand her plight. 

It finally stopped its cries, staring at her in seeming disbelief. She waggled her body, hoping to make him understand. It seemed to, its appendages trembling and working slowly removed its outer layer of skin, looking ridiculous and fleshy and pink. It awkwardly fondled its genitals, shakily wading in closer to her. "Finally," she thought, struggling to remain still for the human. 

Slowly, carefully, he approached her, finally placing a hand on her belly, close to her slit. The waiting was killing her, but she remained patient: she didn't want to scare her toy away from her. It mustered its bravery and finally worked its hand to her genitals, massaging her gently. It was a shame that there wasn't a better way to communicate her desires to her prey, but alas, she could not. It wasn't awful though, as it seemed to sense her desire for him to continue at a rougher, faster pace. She flapped her delicate fins, hoping he would take the hint. He did, inserting his strange entrail-like appendages into her sex, bringing her more pleasure than anticipated. The human, emboldened by her obvious pleasure, inserted the rest of its appendage tips, furiously hand fucking her shark pussy. She bellowed, air bubbles escaping her deathtrap of a maw.

The predator heard the human making noise itself, panting and huffing, and suddenly its pink flesh appendages were gripping her posterior, its pathetic penis ferally entering her vagina and fucking her with raw passion. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pure ecstasy, finally orgasaming. She didn't know how long she lay there, recovering from the throughal dicking she had just received. The human was also struggling to recover, still gripping her and panting in its strange, stupid way. 

The human, mistaking sex for intimacy, foolishly neared her head, stroking her snout, transfixed by the beauty of a killing machine subdued by sex. If sharks could grin, she would be at this moment. She turned terrifyingly fast, ensnaring the human's arm in her maw. Its eyes locked with hers, widening in horror and betrayal. It screamed, this time from pain and shock rather than lust and arousal. It tried vainly to pry open her mouth, to remove its arm from her jaws. She wished the human could feel her amusement at his suffering. The tigress turned effortlessly, fully removing his arm and swallowing it whole. It fell, flat on its rear, stupidly wailing. She sniffed at the blood happily, savoring the panic in his blood. It didn't try to fight back; it just looked at her stupidly, awaiting its fate. 

If sharks could grin, she would be grinning ear to ear. She lunged, savoring the crisp and crunch of human flesh.


	3. Thresher & Shelly

>  " _Sharks are just fish. They give you trouble, you show them who's the boss."_
> 
>  

Stubb's words echoed in Shelly's head. She had always agreed with the captain about sharks. Even the most stupid of animal could understand gunfire and pain. Violence was simple. She watched the shark make another lazy circle above her. Of course, hunger wasn't very complicated either. 

She turned to face Finn, her finger tensing on the harpoon gun's trigger. There was only one harpoon left. That fucker Finn was the reason they were in this situation. Something had been off about him for weeks now, and whatever was troubling him was wreaking havoc on their profits and their crew. If he hadn't been off in la-la land they'd still have Viktor and Marissa with them. But no, he couldn't cover him properly. Viktor had ventured into the open to retrieve a dropped healthkit for Marissa's wounds, and Finn managed to miss the shot spectacularly when a tiger shark grabbed the Russian. Marissa didn't survive much longer without healing. Shelly had half a mind to stab her last teammate, but lucky for him, he could at least work as a distraction.

"You gonna throw that thing or what?" He couldn't understand her, but she couldn't help but ask it aloud. He'd been clutching the flare ever since S.T.E.V.E. had started on the first safe. It pissed her off to no end that Stubbs forced them to buy their own anti shark equipment unless they had lost almost every diver. It pissed her off even more when someone bought something and then refused to use it. The shark shield Stubbs had dropped down after Marissa's death was almost at the end of its lifespan. She'd have to be quick if she wanted to get out alive.

Finn didn't respond, instead swimming away from her. Towards the sharks. _With no ammo left._

"What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get both of us killed! We just have to make it to the boat!"

He ignored her still, readily reaching the end of the shark shield's radius. He was dangerously close to the sharks now, seemingly uncaring that he was swimming towards certain death.

There was a mechanical sound now, signaling the shark shield's battery dying. And now was a terrible frenzy, blood coloring the ocean red where Finn had been. No matter how many times she watched other divers be taken, she could never get used to it. She cursed, realizing with disgust _she_ had been the one zoning out just now.

Two sharks, one harpoon. She aimed it first at the thresher, then at the tiger. Threshers were always hard to shoot, squirming bastards. Better to go for the bigger target. She squeezed the trigger, praying for luck.

Apparently god had not abandoned her entirely, because the shot landed, and the tiger made a hideous roar before its eyes rolled back and it became lifeless. She nearly cried out in joy - shit! She managed to forget about the thresher. It had darted away the second she pointed the harpoon gun at it. She spun around, reaching for her knife in panic. She already got lucky today, maybe she could get lucky again and stab it in just the right way, or - no, that was stupid. She was going to die, just like the rest of the idiot divers willing to risk everything for money. She turned the knife in her hands, heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through her. Both hands gripped the knife, blade pointing at her heart. She was _not_ going to die to a stupid beast. If she had to die, she was going to do it on her own terms. With a deep breath she closed her eyes, only to reopen them again when she felt a furious wave of pressure smack her out of her suicidal trance.

The beast had used its tail to slap the water, just close enough to create a wave cause discomfort but not close enough to kill. It stared at her with its lamentable empty eyes, approaching her slowly but surely. She didn't care anymore. Stubbs had almost definitely left her for dead by now, and her knife was gone. Maybe getting mauled by a shark would be less painful than drowning or dying of thirst.

It pushed its snout into her hands. She ignored it, refusing to play its games. It could kill her or not, but she would not be taunted by an overgrown fish. It removed its snout from her hand, and then bumped it against her crotch. Despite it being a shark, Shelly could feel her face turn red anyway. It had been a while since...but no, even she wasn't this desperate. She finally pushed the shark away from her, neatly rolled herself around, and began for the surface. She told herself she didn't care if it followed her or not. She told herself this, but she was curious what it might do next.

She didn't get very far before she felt it: teeth on her ankle. _Can't handle rejection, huh?_ It didn't bite down just yet, but she felt as if it wasn't going to just let her leave. She twisted the upper half of her body around to look at the shark and sighed. The shark eased its mouth open, just barely. She nodded to it enthusiastically, trying to ignore the feeling she had gone insane. It opened let her go fully now, gliding close to her till its body was parallel to her. Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around it, careful not to disturb its gills.

They swam towards the surface together, slowly and awkwardly, but they eventually made it. Like she suspected, Stubbs and the boat were both long gone. Just her, a small island, and a horny shark. Great. She let the shark go now, swimming for the island. It barely had room for two people to stand it, but it was still technically an island she supposed. The shark followed her closely.

 _Here it is. The part where I lose my mind and fuck a shark._ The mouthpiece was first to go, then the flippers, then the wetsuit. Naked, she waded back in, positioning herself so her upper torso and head were out of the water, with everything down from her naval in the water. The shark had waited patiently for her to disrobe but now wasted little time, its twin dick already making and appearance. It approached her rapidly, awkwardly turning so it could penetrate the woman and still remain underwater.

Shelly screamed when it entered her, suddenly realizing water was not any good as lube. The shark didn't care, waggling its entire body in a way that would be comical if it wasn't fucking her and causing her pain. She had never been much of a size queen, and holy shit sharks apparently had huge dicks. Her hands gathered fistfuls of sand as she bore the full assault of engorged shark cock. She was panting and groaning in pain now, tears forming in her eyes as its thrusting grew more frantic.

Finally the shark came, its mouth opening so violently she was afraid it was going to eat her after all. But no, it just completed itself in a terrifying manner. It lingered for a painfully long moment before finally separating itself from her. She whimpered and lay her head down on the sand as she watched the shark swim away from her, entirely disinterested now.

 

Her body was recovered three days later. The official cause of death was death by thirst - but the mortician knew the truth. The woman had died from severe internal bleeding and trauma. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I drink a lot. Again the ending sucks because I write these all in one (drunken) sitting, and at some point I need to end the damned thing. I might come back later and clean these up. Maybe.


End file.
